Master Key
The name comes from the fact that one key in a set of five is the "Master Key" which will unlock a set of locks to three prizes. Gameplay *The contestant is shown two small prizes, one at a time, each with a three-digit number displayed. The contestant must decide whether the first two digits or the last two digits (eg: $46 or $68 if 468 was displayed) are the correct price. A correct choice wins the prize and a choice of one of five keys. If the contestant fails to win any keys, which is getting neither of the two correct, the game immediately ends. The first time this happened was on June 9, 1992 (#8472D). Most recently, it happened on January 14, 2020 (#8982K). Each of the five keys has a different effect on three locks which represent a car and two other prizes in the game. There is one key for each of the three locks, one "dud" or "blank" key that opens nothing and one "master key" that opens all three locks. *The contestant inserts their chosen key into each of the locks, one at a time, to see which lock it opens, if any. The contestant wins the prizes represented by any locks that are opened. *The only way to win all three prizes in Master Key is to choose the master key. If a contestant has the master key, it will be obvious after it opens more than one lock. If a key opens the first lock, the contestant will usually be told to skip right to the third lock for the car to add to the excitement if the lock opens. The game can end on a somewhat anticlimatic note if the first key opens only the car; if this happens, the host finishes the game by checking to see what the second key might open, but this usually happens in the background as the contestant celebrates. History *The game debuted on March 25, 1983 (#4855D) and got its first win with only one key, the master key. *The red backing behind the Master Key sign, with the top resembling a city skyline, was removed on September 29, 2009 (#4842K) to keep it from running into the new Door #5 structure. *The Master Key sign was also absent on December 21, 1984 (#5535D) due to an abundance of Christmas decorations on the turntable. *In a mid-80s playing, a key got stuck in the lock. Bob Barker attempted to resolve this with a karate kick, but he wound up breaking the key in half. *The lock mechanism for one prize malfunctioned on February 15, 2002 (#2075K). This time, Bob slammed the key against the lock, causing its "P" emblem to fall off. *The presentation of the prizes was also changed. Prior to May 7, 2013 (#6342K), all three prizes were revealed behind Door #2, with the two smaller prizes on each side of the car. A platform was later added for the car. On October 15, 2013 (#6452K, aired out of order on October 22), the current prize reveal debuted, with the first two prizes in front of Door #2 and the car revealed behind Door #2 afterward. *For a brief period in Drew's era, Drew would ask the contestant to choose a key by number. Later, he went back to the old way by letting the contestant take a key. *On November 9, 2015 (#7281K), in a rare move, Master Key was played for a cash prize of $2,500 as the second prize. *On May 12, 2016, Master Key was featured on Let's Make a Deal as part of a mash-up between both shows (The May 12, 2016, #7534K, episode of Price featured Accelerator from LMAD.). *On February 19, 2018 (#8221K, aired out of order on February 22), during Big Money Week, Master Key was played for $50,000, with the first lock for $5,000, the second lock for $15,000 and the third lock for $30,000. Only the $5,000 was won. Behind the scenes and Trivia *The "unlocking" mechanism for the prizes is controlled by the position of magnets in the keys. The three single-prize keys have one magnet each, all in different spots; the master key has magnets in all three spots; and the "dud" key has no magnets. *As in Rat Race, Any Number, and Switcheroo, the contestant only needs to win the car (not necessarily all three prizes) for the game to be officially counted as won. A win of only one or two of the smaller prizes is considered a "partial win" as far as affecting perfect or winless shows. *If the contestant has won two keys, the process is repeated with the second key, unless the first was the master key and all three locks are already open. Of course, winning two keys guarantees winning at least one prize. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 17. *Among all the games where it is not necessary to know the price of any of the main prizes, Master Key and Rat Race are the only two games that do not reveal the ARP of their prize package. *Then executive producer Frank Wayne created Master Key. Foreign versions *On the UK Leslie Crowther version, Master Key was played basically the same, but used a smaller setup and true keys and locks. Initially two sets of five hooks were used, with the one on the left carrying the keys; later on, it only used the set of hooks carrying the keys. On the Bruce Forsyth version, a free key was offered. *On the Vietnamese version, grocery items were used. Gallery Master.png Key.png Premiere Playing (March 25, 1983, #4855D) Master Key Debut 01.jpg Master Key Debut 02.jpg Master Key Debut 03.jpg Master Key Debut 04.jpg Master Key Debut 05.jpg Master Key Debut 06.jpg Master Key Debut 07.jpg Master Key Debut 08.jpg Master Key Debut 09.jpg Master Key Debut 10.jpg Master Key Debut 11.jpg Master Key Debut 12.jpg Master Key Debut 13.jpg Master Key Debut 14.jpg Master Key Debut 15.jpg Master Key Without the Sign (December 21, 1984, #5535D) masterkey(12-21-1984)1.jpg masterkey(12-21-1984)2.jpg masterkey(12-21-1984)3.jpg masterkey(12-21-1984)4.jpg masterkey(12-21-1984)5.jpg masterkey(12-21-1984)6.jpg masterkey(12-21-1984)7.jpg masterkey(12-21-1984)8.jpg masterkey(12-21-1984)9.jpg|The first key she picked was the blank key. masterkey(12-21-1984)10.jpg|The second key she picked was for the sofa. masterkey(12-21-1984)11.jpg From Rod Roddy's First Episode as Announcer (February 17, 1986 #6001D) Master Key Bob A00.jpg Master Key Bob A01.jpg Master Key Bob A02.jpg|Is this worth $53 or $32? Master Key Bob A03.jpg|It's $32! Our contestant gets a key. Master Key Bob A04.jpg Master Key Bob A05.jpg Master Key Bob A06.jpg Master Key Bob A07.jpg Master Key Bob A08.jpg Master Key Bob A09.jpg Master Key Bob A10.jpg Master Key Bob A11.jpg Master Key Bob A12.jpg Master Key Bob A13.jpg Master Key Bob A14.jpg Master Key Bob A15.jpg Master Key Bob A16.jpg Master Key Bob A17.jpg Master Key Bob A18.jpg Master Key for a Dodge Shadow (October 30, 1987, #6625D) masterkeydodgeshadow1.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow2.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow3.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow4.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow5.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow6.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow7.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow8.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow9.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow10.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow11.jpg|She has the master key!!! masterkeydodgeshadow12.jpg masterkeydodgeshadow13.jpg Master Key for a Toyota Tercel (June 28, 1988, #6932D) masterkeytoyotatercel1.jpg masterkeytoyotatercel2.jpg masterkeytoyotatercel3.jpg masterkeytoyotatercel4.jpg masterkeytoyotatercel5.jpg masterkeytoyotatercel6.jpg masterkeytoyotatercel7.jpg masterkeytoyotatercel8.jpg masterkeytoyotatercel9.jpg|The first key she picked was for the popcorn cart. masterkeytoyotatercel10.jpg|The second key she picked was for the car. masterkeytoyotatercel11.jpg masterkeytoyotatercel12.jpg First Master Key Wipeout (June 9, 1992, #8472D) masterkeywipeout1992-1.jpg masterkeywipeout1992-2.jpg masterkeywipeout1992-3.jpg masterkeywipeout1992-4.jpg masterkeywipeout1992-5.jpg masterkeywipeout1992-6.jpg masterkeywipeout1992-7.jpg masterkeywipeout1992-8.jpg Master Key for a Plymouth Sundance Duster (November 15, 1993, #8971D) masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster1.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster2.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster3.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster4.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster5.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster6.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster7.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster8.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster9.jpg|The first key she picked was for the flatware. masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster10.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster11.jpg|And, the second key she picked was the master key! masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster12.jpg masterkeyplymouthsundanceduster13.jpg Master Key for a Dodge Colt (February 3, 1994, #9064D) masterkeydodgecolt1.jpg masterkeydodgecolt2.jpg masterkeydodgecolt3.jpg masterkeydodgecolt4.jpg masterkeydodgecolt5.jpg masterkeydodgecolt6.jpg masterkeydodgecolt7.jpg masterkeydodgecolt8.jpg masterkeydodgecolt9.jpg|The first key she picked was for the trip to New Orleans. masterkeydodgecolt10.jpg masterkeydodgecolt11.jpg|The second key she picked was the master key! masterkeydodgecolt12.jpg masterkeydodgecolt13.jpg Christopher's Super Heartbreaking Loss (February 2, 2001, #1685K) MK222001 1.jpg MK222001 2.jpg MK222001 3.jpg MK222001 4.jpg MK222001 5.jpg MK222001 6.jpg MK222001 7.jpg|He has only one key. Let's see what results it yields. MK222001 8.jpg|Hmmmmm... Nope, it doesn't open the Crystal Wine Glasses lock. Let's try the Cabinet lock... MK222001 9.jpg|No! It doesn't open the Cabinet lock either! But he has yet to try it in the Car lock. Come on, Christopher! Turn that key and see what happens...! MK222001 10.jpg|..... MK222001 11.jpg|OH NO! It's the dud key! A fate worse than a wipeout! Master Key for a Saturn SC2 (May 23, 2001, #1823K) masterkeysaturn1.jpg masterkeysaturn2.jpg masterkeysaturn3.jpg masterkeysaturn4.jpg masterkeysaturn5.jpg masterkeysaturn6.jpg masterkeysaturn7.jpg masterkeysaturn8.jpg masterkeysaturn9.jpg|The first key he picked was the blank key. masterkeysaturn10.jpg|The second key he picked was for the flatware. masterkeysaturn11.jpg A Blooper in Master Key (February 15, 2002, #2075K) masterkeyblooper2002-1.jpg masterkeyblooper2002-2.jpg masterkeyblooper2002-3.jpg masterkeyblooper2002-4.jpg masterkeyblooper2002-5.jpg masterkeyblooper2002-6.jpg masterkeyblooper2002-7.jpg masterkeyblooper2002-8.jpg masterkeyblooper2002-9.jpg|The first key she picked was for the miniature clocks. masterkeyblooper2002-10.jpg|The key would not turn. masterkeyblooper2002-11.jpg masterkeyblooper2002-12.jpg|Then, Bob slams the key against the lock. masterkeyblooper2002-13.jpg|The key did open the bistro table. masterkeyblooper2002-14.jpg|And, it also opened the lock for the car. masterkeyblooper2002-15.jpg|Which means the second key she picked was the master key. masterkeyblooper2002-16.jpg From October 31, 2005 (#3391K) Master Key Bob B01.jpg Master Key Bob B02.jpg Master Key Bob B03.jpg Master Key Bob B04.jpg Master Key Bob B05.jpg Master Key Bob B06.jpg Master Key Bob B07.jpg Master Key Bob B08.jpg Master Key Bob B09.jpg Master Key Bob B10.jpg Master Key Bob B11.jpg Master Key Bob B12.jpg Master Key Bob B13.jpg Master Key Bob B14.jpg Master Key Bob B15.jpg Master Key Bob B16.jpg Last Master Key Wipeout With Bob Barker (February 7, 2006, #3522K) masterkeywipeout2006-1.jpg masterkeywipeout2006-2.jpg masterkeywipeout2006-3.jpg masterkeywipeout2006-4.jpg masterkeywipeout2006-5.jpg masterkeywipeout2006-6.jpg masterkeywipeout2006-7.jpg masterkeywipeout2006-8.jpg Final Playing With Bob Barker (May 1, 2007, #3972K) masterkey(5-1-2007)1.jpg masterkey(5-1-2007)2.jpg masterkey(5-1-2007)3.jpg masterkey(5-1-2007)4.jpg masterkey(5-1-2007)5.jpg masterkey(5-1-2007)6.jpg masterkey(5-1-2007)7.jpg masterkey(5-1-2007)8.jpg|The key she picked only opened the lock for the recliners. masterkey(5-1-2007)9.jpg Master Key for a Pontiac G6 (March 11, 2009, #4663K) Master Key Drew 01.jpg Master Key Drew 02.jpg Master Key Drew 03.jpg Master Key Drew 04.jpg Master Key Drew 05.jpg Master Key Drew 06.jpg Master Key Drew 07.jpg Master Key Drew 08.jpg Master Key Drew 09.jpg Master Key Drew 10.jpg|The first key he picked was the blank key. Master Key Drew 11.jpg Master Key Drew 12.jpg Master Key Drew 13.jpg Master Key Drew 14.jpg|But fortunately, the second key he picked was the master key! Master Key Drew 15.jpg Master Key for a Hyundai Accent GS 3-Door Hatchback (May 28, 2010, #5185K) masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-1.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-2.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-3.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-4.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-5.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-6.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-7.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-8.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-9.jpg|The first key he picked was the blank key. masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-10.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-11.jpg|But fortunately, the second key he picked was the master key! masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-12.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-13.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-14.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-15.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-16.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-17.jpg masterkeyhyundaiaccent2010-18.jpg Master Key for a Chevrolet Aveo5 in the Carey Era (September 27, 2010, #5241K) masterkeychevyaveo2010-1.jpg masterkeychevyaveo2010-2.jpg masterkeychevyaveo2010-3.jpg masterkeychevyaveo2010-4.jpg masterkeychevyaveo2010-5.jpg masterkeychevyaveo2010-6.jpg masterkeychevyaveo2010-7.jpg masterkeychevyaveo2010-8.jpg masterkeychevyaveo2010-9.jpg masterkeychevyaveo2010-10.jpg Master Key for a Honda CR-V EX-L (March 10, 2011, #5474K) masterkeyhondacrv1.jpg masterkeyhondacrv2.jpg masterkeyhondacrv3.jpg masterkeyhondacrv4.jpg masterkeyhondacrv5.jpg masterkeyhondacrv6.jpg masterkeyhondacrv7.jpg masterkeyhondacrv8.jpg masterkeyhondacrv9.jpg|The key he picked was the master key! masterkeyhondacrv10.jpg masterkeyhondacrv11.jpg masterkeyhondacrv12.jpg masterkeyhondacrv13.jpg masterkeyhondacrv14.jpg Master Key for a 1955 Ford F-100 (March 29, 2012, #5904K) masterkey1955fordf100-1.jpg masterkey1955fordf100-2.jpg masterkey1955fordf100-3.jpg masterkey1955fordf100-4.jpg masterkey1955fordf100-5.jpg masterkey1955fordf100-6.jpg masterkey1955fordf100-7.jpg masterkey1955fordf100-8.jpg masterkey1955fordf100-9.jpg Only Master Key Car Win in Season 41 (May 7, 2013, #6342K) masterkeyseason41win1.jpg masterkeyseason41win2.jpg masterkeyseason41win3.jpg masterkeyseason41win4.jpg masterkeyseason41win5.jpg masterkeyseason41win6.jpg masterkeyseason41win7.jpg masterkeyseason41win8.jpg|The key he picked was for the SUV! masterkeyseason41win9.jpg masterkeyseason41win10.jpg masterkeyseason41win11.jpg masterkeyseason41win12.jpg Only Master Key Perfection in Season 42 (June 5, 2014, #6774K, aired out of order on June 12) masterkey2014-1.jpg masterkey2014-2.jpg masterkey2014-3.jpg masterkey2014-4.jpg masterkey2014-5.jpg masterkey2014-6.jpg masterkey2014-7.jpg masterkey2014-8.jpg masterkey2014-9.jpg masterkey2014-10.jpg masterkey2014-11.jpg masterkey2014-12.jpg Master Key for a $24,630 Nissan Frontier SV King Cab (March 24, 2015, #7062K) masterkeynissanfrontiersv1.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv2.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv3.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv4.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv5.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv6.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv7.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv8.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv9.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv10.jpg|The first key he picked was for the truck! masterkeynissanfrontiersv11.jpg masterkeynissanfrontiersv12.jpg|And, the second key he picked was for the designer shoes. masterkeynissanfrontiersv13.jpg Master Key with $2,500 Cash as a Second Prize (November 9, 2015, #7281K) masterkey(11-9-2015)1.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)2.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)3.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)4.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)5.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)6.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)7.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)8.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)9.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)10.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)11.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)12.jpg|The first key she picked was for the massage chair. masterkey(11-9-2015)13.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)14.jpg|The second key she picked was the master key! masterkey(11-9-2015)15.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)16.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)17.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)18.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)19.jpg masterkey(11-9-2015)20.jpg Master Key for a Fiat 500 Sport (January 19, 2016, #7372K, aired out of order on January 26) masterkeyfiat500sport1.jpg masterkeyfiat500sport2.jpg masterkeyfiat500sport3.jpg masterkeyfiat500sport4.jpg masterkeyfiat500sport5.jpg masterkeyfiat500sport6.jpg masterkeyfiat500sport7.jpg masterkeyfiat500sport8.jpg masterkeyfiat500sport9.jpg|The key he picked was for the Versace purses. masterkeyfiat500sport10.jpg Master Key for a $21,400 Chevrolet Cruze LT (September 28, 2016, #7623K) masterkeychevycruzelt1.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt2.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt3.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt4.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt5.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt6.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt7.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt8.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt9.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt10.jpg|The first key she picked was for the weekly car washes for 1 year. masterkeychevycruzelt11.jpg|And, the second key she picked was for the weekly gas fill-ups for 1 year. masterkeychevycruzelt12.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt13.jpg masterkeychevycruzelt14.jpg Master Key for $50,000 (February 19, 2018, #8221K, aired out of order on February 22) masterkey50k1.jpg masterkey50k2.jpg masterkey50k3.jpg Masterkey50k4.jpg masterkey50k5.jpg masterkey50k6.jpg masterkey50k7.jpg masterkey50k8.jpg masterkey50k9.jpg masterkey50k10.jpg masterkey50k11.jpg masterkey50k12.jpg|The first key she picked was the blank key. masterkey50k13.jpg masterkey50k14.jpg|The second key she picked only opened the lock for $5000. Grace's Perfect Playing with Cash Equivalent Win (October 11, 2018, #8444K, aired our of order on October 8) masterkeygrace1.jpg masterkeygrace2.jpg masterkeygrace3.jpg masterkeygrace4.jpg masterkeygrace5.jpg masterkeygrace6.jpg masterkeygrace7.jpg masterkeygrace8.jpg masterkeygrace9.jpg masterkeygrace10.jpg masterkeygrace11.jpg|The first key she picked was the blank key. masterkeygrace12.jpg masterkeygrace13.jpg|Luckily, the second key she picked was the master key! masterkeygrace14.jpg|She won the dinners, meal deliveries, the car, and the cash equivalent of the prize package. Bringing her pricing game winnings to $41,192. masterkeygrace15.jpg masterkeygrace16.jpg masterkeygrace17.jpg First Playing of 2019 (March 4, 2019, #8651K, aired out of order on February 25) masterkey(2-25-2019)1.jpg masterkey(2-25-2019)2.jpg masterkey(2-25-2019)3.jpg masterkey(2-25-2019)4.jpg masterkey(2-25-2019)5.jpg masterkey(2-25-2019)6.jpg masterkey(2-25-2019)7.jpg masterkey(2-25-2019)8.jpg masterkey(2-25-2019)9.jpg|The key he picked only opened the lock for the DSLR camera & tripod. masterkey(2-25-2019)10.jpg masterkey(2-25-2019)11.jpg Brian's Epic Master Key Win (April 22, 2019, #8721K, aired out of order on April 15) masterkeybrian1.jpg masterkeybrian2.jpg masterkeybrian3.jpg masterkeybrian4.jpg masterkeybrian5.jpg masterkeybrian6.jpg masterkeybrian7.jpg masterkeybrian8.jpg masterkeybrian9.jpg masterkeybrian10.jpg|The first key he picked was for the car! masterkeybrian11.jpg masterkeybrian12.jpg|And, the second key he picked was the master key!!! masterkeybrian13.jpg masterkeybrian14.jpg masterkeybrian15.jpg masterkeybrian16.jpg masterkeybrian17.jpg masterkeybrian18.jpg A Master Key Win With Melissa's Winnings Added to the Showcase Jackpot (October 18, 2019, #8855K, aired out of order on October 16) masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-1.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-2.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-3.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-4.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-5.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-6.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-7.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-8.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-9.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-10.jpg|The first key she picked was for the washer & dryer. masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-11.jpg|And, the second key she picked was for the SUV! masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-12.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-13.jpg masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-14.jpg|The showcase jackpot is at $40,945. masterkeybigmoneyweek2019-15.jpg Jasper's Bad Luck Loss (December 11, 2019, #8933K) masterkeyjasper1.jpg masterkeyjasper2.jpg masterkeyjasper3.jpg masterkeyjasper4.jpg masterkeyjasper5.jpg masterkeyjasper6.jpg masterkeyjasper7.jpg|The price is indeed $36. masterkeyjasper8.jpg masterkeyjasper9.jpg|Unfortunately, the key Jasper picked was the blank key. masterkeyjasper10.jpg masterkeyjasper11.jpg Gabrielle's Master Key Wipeout (January 14, 2020, #8982K) masterkeynissanversasv1.jpg masterkeynissanversasv2.jpg masterkeynissanversasv3.jpg masterkeynissanversasv4.jpg masterkeynissanversasv5.jpg masterkeynissanversasv6.jpg masterkeynissanversasv7.jpg masterkeynissanversasv8.jpg masterkeynissanversasv9.jpg YouTube Links Premiere Playing (March 25, 1983, #4855D) A Playing from 1987 A Wipeout from 1992 (June 9, 1992, #8472D) A Playing from 2001 A Funny Playing from 2002 (February 15, 2002, #2065K) A Win from 2005 (October 31, 2005, #3391K) A Playing from 2009 A Playing from 2010 Only Win from 2013 (May 7, 2013, #6342K) A Car Win from 2014 (January 2, 2014, #6554K, aired out of order on July 2, originally rescheduled to air on June 26, then to June 30) A Wipeout from Season 42 (March 5, 2014, #6643K) A Win from 2014 (June 5, 2014, #6774K, aired out of order on June 12) Another Win from 2014 (#6875K, November 7, 2014) A Wipeout from 2015 (January 8, 2015, #6954K) A Win from 2015 (November 9, 2015, #7281K) A Dismissal Playing from 2019 (April 4, 2019, #8694K, aired out of order on March 28) An Early Exit from 2020 (January 14, 2020, #8982K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Small Prize Games Category:2-Prize Games Category:Car Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Don't Have to Win it All Category:Must be Correct to Continue Category:The Player is in Command Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 2 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"M" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:March Pricing Games Category:Big Money Week Pricing Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:2-Part Pricing Games Category:You're Not Allowed to Earn For Free Category:Game of Luck